Cambiemos esposas
by Alessa Masllentyle
Summary: ¿Bella esposa de Jasper?, ¿Alice de Edward? El destino siempre se encarga de unirte con tu verdadera pareja. Un concurso. Tres millones en juego. Un solo ganador. —Lo superaremos Jasper, te amo... / —No recordarás a tu esposo cuando estés conmigo —aseguró. EdxB. AxJ. OOC. TH. INDEFINITE HIATUS.
1. Prefacio

**[[** Escrito por _Alessa Masllentyle_

****** Beta Oficial del fanfic_ Jo Beta Ffad_

Betas FFAD: www. facebook groups/ betasffaddiction/

* * *

><p><strong>Prefacio <strong>

— ¡Jasper! ¿Enloqueciste acaso? —grité enfadada.

Aún no podía creer lo que mi esposo me proponía era... no podía concebir la idea.

—Vamos cariño, lo necesitamos, no he conseguido trabajo y es necesario—dijo con voz persuasiva.

Se acercó a mí abrazándome, deposito sus manos en mi vientre y besó mi cabeza.

— ¡No insistas, Jasper, es una locura! —grité zafándome de su agarre con brusquedad.

Pasé a su lado dispuesta a salir de la habitación, pero él me detuvo tomándome del brazo con delicadeza, me miró directamente a los ojos, con dulzura, pero la preocupación que intentaba ocultar relucía en ellos.

—Por favor cielo, es necesario, Bella —murmuró, su voz se había convertido en una súplica.

Me lancé a sus brazos sollozando.

¿Cómo era que habíamos llegado a esto? Me pregunté mentalmente, mientras Jasper me abrazaba con fuerza y acariciaba mi cabello con dulzura.

—Pero... ¿cómo vamos a poder estar separados? —pregunté con voz rota.

—Te prometo que será poco tiempo. Es necesario, cariño, va a ser poco tiempo —murmuró, aunque no parecía convencido de sus palabras

Sus ojos reflejaban el inmenso dolor que él intentaba contener.

—Está bien, lo haremos, participaremos en ese estúpido concurso —susurré vacilante.

—Te prometo que no va a ser mucho tiempo, te voy a extrañar cada minuto —dijo y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Sabía que Jasper me amaba, me lo había demostrado, pero esto era necesario.

Después de que despidieran a Jasper las deudas habían subido considerablemente y ahora era urgente saldarlas, o perderíamos la casa y todas nuestras pertenencias. No teníamos el dinero suficiente. Así que a Jasper se le había ocurrido la genial idea de que participáramos en un concurso de televisión, si ganábamos obtendríamos 3,000,000 al final del concurso, era suficiente para saldar nuestras deudas y mantenernos por unos cuantos meses, al menos mientras Jasper conseguía trabajo nuevamente.

Suspiré y miré a Jasper a los ojos.

—También te voy a extrañar, muchísimo —contesté.

—Te amo —dijo, sonriendo ampliamente y besándome con fuerza, despidiéndose.

—Yo también —susurré sobre sus labios.

Era definitivo, el concurso comenzaba y nosotros nos separaríamos por tres meses y medio. Me pregunté qué era lo que nos esperaba.

* * *

><p>¡Prefacio de este fic beteado!<p>

¡Ojalá les esté gustando el fic! En el próximo capítulo aparecerán el resto de nuestros hermosos personajes. Gracias a mi bella Jo por hacer el beteo de este fic.

Twitter: _(Arroba) Al_ Masllentyle_

Agradece la infinita paciencia y apoyo que le dan...

Alessa*~


	2. Cambio de vidas

**[[** Escrito por _Alessa Masllentyle_

****** Beta Oficial del fanfic_ Jo Beta Ffad_

Betas FFAD: www. facebook groups/ betasffaddiction/

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Cambio de vidas<strong>

Bella se removió bajo las sábanas, intranquila, por tercera vez.

Jasper acarició el largo de su brazo una y otra vez, en un vano intento por calmarla.

Sabía que estaba preocupada y deprimida por tener que separarse por tanto tiempo, lo demostraban sus murmullos angustiados que pronunciaba inconscientemente mientras dormía y sus puños cerrados firmemente sobre la camisa de Jasper, sosteniéndolo cerca, como si no quisiese dejarlo ir.

Suspiró y miró el rostro dormido de su esposa.

La amaba.

Joder, la amaba demasiado. Y por lo mismo no permitiría que ella viviera sufriendo hambre, o preocupaciones por no tener el dinero suficiente para solventar los gastos económicos.

Siempre se había burlado de la gente que participaba en esos estúpidos concursos para ganar dinero, y ahora, ellos estaban por hacer lo mismo. La tarde que había sido despedido sintió que todo se venía abajo. Tenían demasiadas cuentas por pagar. Buscó trabajo por periódico, salió a solicitarlo a algunas empresas, llamó a lugares conocidos públicamente…

Nada.

La larga lista de espera de personas que, al igual que él, habían sido desempleados, disminuía considerablemente sus probabilidades de conseguir trabajo, y eso lo estresaba e irritaba demasiado.

Derrotado, había regresado a casa. Mientras conducía, un comercial de la radio había llamado su atención, y en su desesperación le pareció que era una respuesta a sus problemas. "Cambiemos esposas" era un concurso sobre fidelidad y que al parecer, era la primera vez que salía al aire por la TV. Demostrar que le eras fiel a tu pareja mientras vivías con otra persona por tres meses y medio, sería suficiente para ganar los tres millones.

Ganarían.

Estaba seguro.

Bella y él se amaban. Así que el ser fieles como esposos, era pan comido. Tendrían los tres millones en sus manos y podrían saldar las deudas que en ese momento los agobiaban, después podrían vivir de ese dinero por un tiempo hasta que consiguiera trabajo nuevamente.

Sonrió para sí.

Aparcó en el garaje de su casa y después de haber cenado, le planteó a Bella su idea tímidamente, conocía demasiado bien a su esposa y sabía que no tomaría nada bien sus palabras.

Ella se había enfadado con él y le había dejado de hablar toda una semana. Sabía que Bella reaccionaria de ese modo, a él también le dolía la idea de estar separado de ella por tanto tiempo, pero Bella tenía que ver que era la única solución viable en ese momento.

—Bella, es la única solución cariño, debemos hacerlo o todo lo que hemos conseguido hasta ahora se vendrá abajo —le susurró una noche mientras ella lavaba los platos de la cena.

Intentó abrazarla pero ella se corrió bruscamente, sin mirarlo salió de la cocina y lo único que pudo escuchar fue el sonoro portazo desde el segundo piso, indicando que estaba en su cuarto.

Suspiró.

Le había costado demasiado convencer a Bella de participar en el concurso, pero cuando finalmente cedió, el alivio recorrió su cuerpo al saber que pronto todo terminaría y con su esposa volvería a ser tan feliz como antes, no habría más preocupaciones económicas y por lo tanto no más peleas a causa del estrés de esa preocupación.

Todo sería tan fácil y natural como antes.

Salió de sus recuerdos al sentir a Bella acurrucarse más cerca de su cuerpo. Casi podía sentir la necesidad de su hermosa mujer por estar tan cerca de él como era posible antes de que se separaran por tres largos y tortuosos meses. La abrazó contra su pecho con fuerza y con un suspiro miró el reloj sobre la mesita de noche.

5:34 am.

No había logrado dormir en toda la noche, quería estar cerca de su esposa tanto como fuera posible, sabiendo que en solo unas pocas horas los hombres encargados del concurso los recogerían para llevarlos a New York, en donde el concurso se llevaría a cabo.

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, esperando poder alargar un poco más las pocas horas que les quedaban juntos mientras abrazaba su delicado cuerpo contra él.

Edward despertó cuando los rayos del sol estaban saliendo y proporcionando luz a su habitación.

Se volvió mirando a su esposa.

Sonrió.

Inclinándose comenzó a depositar besos en sus hombros y a lo largo de su espalda, corrió un poco su largo cabello azabache y besó su cuello, sonriendo más ampliamente cuando la escuchó suspirar entre sueños.

—Alice, ya es hora, amor —murmuró sobre su piel.

Ella se removió debajo de su cuerpo y frunció un poco el ceño.

—Aún no, cariño —se quejó.

Rió por el comportamiento de su esposa y se inclinó besando finalmente sus labios, sonriendo entre su beso al notar como ella le contestaba, finalmente despierta.

Alice se dio la vuelta quedando frente a él sin romper el beso. Las pequeñas manos avariciosas de su esposa se colaron debajo del pantalón de su pijama y él jadeo inevitablemente con el contacto, cerrando los ojos por el deseo que de un momento a otro encendió su cuerpo.

_El concurso. El concurso. El concurso._

Se repitió como mantra mentalmente para tener la fuerza de detener a su esposa.

Con un suspiró se separó de ella y besó sus labios suavemente. Alice frunció el ceño descontenta y enredó sus brazos detrás de su cuello, intentando acercarlo más a ella.

Edward tuvo que usar todo su auto control para no ceder.

—Amor, tenemos que llegar para el concurso.

Alice suspiró deshaciendo el agarre.

—Es cierto —murmuró—. Supongo que aún deben darnos algunas indicaciones.

Se levantó de la cama perezosamente, dejando ver sus largas y níveas piernas que la camisa de Edward no lograba cubrir. De un momento a otro se volvió y se lanzó a los brazos de Edward besándolo apasionadamente.

Edward colocó una mano en su cintura mientras que la otra se deslizaba por la suave y torneada pierna de Alice.

—Te extrañaré —susurró Alice sobre sus labios antes de separarse definitivamente y entrar al baño con su ropa y neceser en mano.

Edward suspiró con satisfacción y cerrando los ojos, pensó lo fácil que sería terminar con ese concurso. Pronto estaría con Alice nuevamente.

Cuando los escasos rayos del sol se filtraron por la ventana, impactando contra el rostro de Bella, ella gimió enfadada y enterró la cabeza en el cuerpo de Jasper.

Inhaló la dulce esencia de su esposo y depositó un beso en su pecho desnudo.

Levantó la mirada observando a su esposo dormido por unos minutos.

Aún no podía creer que había aceptado llevar a cabo la idea de su esposo. Pero si era un concurso de fidelidad, Bella pensó que sería algo fácil. Ella jamás le sería infiel a su esposo, mucho menos con un desconocido, así que estaba casi segura de que tenían la victoria asegurada.

Podrían regresar a los planes que anteriormente tenían.

Formarían una familia, tendrían muchos hijos, mientras ellos estuvieran en la escuela Jasper iría al trabajo y Bella se encargaría de los quehaceres de la casa, después él los recogería y comerían juntos antes de ir al parque y comprarle a sus hijos un helado, cumpliendo sus caprichos como los padres consentidores que serían.

Sonrió ampliamente ante la escena que se reproducía en su mente como una película.

Sintió un beso en su hombro que la regresó a la realidad.

Al levantar la mirada se encontró con los hipnotizantes ojos azul-celeste de su esposo, que la miraba con dulzura. No lo pensó demasiado cuando se arrojó sobre sus labios, besándolo apasionadamente, todavía entusiasmada por la imagen del futuro que construirían en su mente.

Jasper le contestó con igual intensidad y sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse por las delicadas curvas del cuerpo de su mujer.

El agudo e insistente sonido de la alarma los devolvió a la realidad, ambos con un suspiro y un último beso se separaron y comenzaron a alistarse para tomar el vuelo que los llevaría a New York.

Mientras Edward y Alice manejaban camino al edificio en donde recibirían indicaciones sobre el concurso, Jasper y Bella aterrizaban en el aeropuerto de New York con los hombres que los llevarían hasta su destino final en la transitada ciudad.

— ¿Todo claro? ¿Edward? ¿Alice? —preguntó el hombre frente a ellos después de terminar con las explicaciones.

Ambos asintieron firmemente, lo lograrían.

— ¡Jasper! ¡Bella! —gritó el hombre extasiado, mirando detrás de ellos con una sonrisa.

Alice y Edward, se volvieron inmediatamente a mirarlos.

Algo dentro de ambos se removió al verlos. Las manos de Jasper y Bella estaban firmemente unidas mientras que ambos sostenían una maleta en su otra mano.

Jasper los miró y se tensó al percatarse de la forma en que el cobrizo miraba a su esposa. Repentinamente sus instintos más carnales se apoderaron de él y posesivamente deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella, acercándola a su cuerpo en una clara advertencia para él.

—Un gusto conocerlos finalmente —sonrió el hombre extendiendo su mano y estrechando la de ambos a modo de saludo.

Bella asintió cortésmente al igual que Jasper, que aún no despegaba la mirada del cobrizo.

—Ambos saben que este es un concurso de fidelidad —los miró buscando algún indicio de vacilación, al no encontrarlo prosiguió con su explicación—, por lo tanto las reglas son básicas: no deben mantener un contacto físico romántico, vivirán en diferentes casas, en cada parte de la casa y fuera de ella habrá cámaras grabando —al ver su mirada de estupefacción se explicó—. Solo queremos asegurarnos que las reglas no sean rotas.

Bella carraspeó nerviosa.

¿Cámaras? ¿En cada habitación de la casa y fuera de ella?

Joder, era una locura.

El hombre prosiguió con su explicación al percatarse del estado de shock de la pareja frente a él, esperando que en cuanto les explicara todo les fuera más fácil digerirlo, mientras que Edward y Alice, al ya haber recibido las indicaciones se mantenían imperturbables observando atentamente la reacción de la pareja recién llegada.

—No tienen permitido salir de la casa en la que vivirán, todo lo necesario está en ella, la hemos acondicionado para que no les falte nada en estos tres meses y medio —Bella se sostuvo más firmemente de Jasper, ahora la idea no le parecía tan buena—. Los cuatro podrán reunirse cada semana y ese será el único momento en que podrán salir al exterior —los miró fijamente—. Si en ese tiempo ustedes logran mantener las reglas y no ser infieles… cada pareja tendrá tres millones al final del concurso.

Bella soltó un suspiró y miró a Jasper.

Él miraba a la nada con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados firmemente en una fina línea, Bella lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que estaba pensando en las opciones.

Depositó un dulce beso en su mandíbula sacándolo de su ensoñación y logrando tener su completa atención.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos por unos minutos, era uno de esos momentos que para ambos eran muy comunes, se conocían lo suficientemente bien para saber lo que pensaban y muchas veces solo mirarse a los ojos bastaba para decidir algo.

Edward se removió incomodo al ver la interacción entre Jasper y Bella.

La forma en que se miraban le parecía casi irreal. Y un sentimiento recorrió su cuerpo al ver la mano de Jasper alrededor de Bella, sosteniéndola como si fuese su mundo entero y separarse de ella lo dejase vacío.

Bella levantó la mirada después de unos minutos y miró a las tres personas frente a ella que esperaban expectantes, volvió a mirar a Jasper unos segundos y después con un suspiro asintió.

—Aceptamos —susurró.

Y el juego comenzaba.

* * *

><p>Segundo capítulo re-publicado y ahora beteado.<p>

Para todas mis nuevas lectoras **mis capítulos son cortos **pueden leer cualquier fic mío y verán que es cierto, así que lindas, bienvenidas y ya después me conocerán mejor. Les recuerdo que de aquí en adelante los capítulos serán narrados en **tercera persona **para evitar la mal narración que ocasiona el cambiar constantemente al narrador.

¡Gracias por el beteo Jo! Un excelente trabajo como siempre.

Twitter: _(Arroba) Al_ Masllentyle_

Las ama...

Alessa*~


	3. Dejarte ir

**[[** Escrito por _Alessa Masllentyle_

****** Beta Oficial del fanfic_ Jo Beta Ffad_

Betas FFAD: www. facebook groups/ betasffaddiction/

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Dejarte ir<strong>

Alice siempre había presumido tener el mejor esposo.

Hermoso, dulce y apasionado.

Nunca se había reprochado el haberse casado con él a tan temprana edad, pues a pesar de haber sido una decisión prematura, los años de casados habían sido simplemente perfectos.

Pero ahora, viendo al rubio frente a ella, comenzó a cuestionar sus decisiones.

Ella sabía que si lo hubiese conocido antes, no habría dudado al intentar algo con él, pero viéndolo de la mano de su esposa, con la mirada de adoración que le otorgaba a la hermosa castaña tomada de su brazo, la hizo ver que sería imposible tener un poco de su atención.

Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho enfadada consigo misma por sus pensamientos hacia aquel desconocido, que ni siquiera una mirada le había obsequiado.

Bella miró fijamente a la pelinegra frente a ella que prácticamente babeaba por su esposo.

La enfadó el pensamiento de ella viviendo con su esposo por tres largos meses, ¿qué pasaría si Jasper prefería a la hermosa pelinegra con cuerpo de modelo en lugar de ella? Se estremeció ante el pensamiento de Jasper abandonándola, e inconscientemente apretó más el brazo con el que se sostenía a su marido.

Jasper centró su atención en Bella cuando sintió su pequeña y cálida mano sosteniendo con más fuerza su brazo.

Su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca de preocupación. Algo que siempre había amado de su esposa era la facilidad con la que la podía leer, aún cuando ella se esforzaba por esconder sus pensamientos. Siguió la mirada de Bella, curioso por saber que era lo que la atormentaba.

Se encontró con una par de ojos grises que lo miraban fijamente.

Apartando la mirada con desinterés, comprendió a su esposa y levantando su rostro suavemente se inclinó para depositar un beso dulce en su mandíbula.

Bella sonrió ampliamente, suspiró aliviada ante la sutil y silenciosa promesa de Jasper, no se lo pensó demasiado cuando se lanzó sobre su apasionado esposo y lo besó con fuerza, demostrándoles de ese modo a las personas frente a ella, que él era suyo y siempre lo sería.

Alice hizo una mueca cuando comprendió la clara indirecta de la castaña hacia ella y decidió mantenerse al margen cuando se percató del entusiasmo y adoración con la que su esposo le correspondía. Al parecer, sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Edward tensó sus músculos inevitablemente cuando observó la apasionada escena que estaba montando la pareja Whitlock frente a ellos, y una parte de él hirvió en furia que inmediatamente reconoció como celos. Interiormente se justificó a sí mismo al ver a la hermosa morena una vez más, y es que, ¿quién no podría estar celoso con semejante deidad? Se preguntó internamente.

Sus ojos se encontraron momentáneamente con los de Jasper mientras escaneaba a Bella y le fue inevitable notar como profundizaba el beso y la estrechaba más contra su cuerpo, sus ojos ardiendo en una clara advertencia de que se mantuviera alejado.

Jasper terminó el beso con una caricia en las mejillas ruborizadas de su bellísima esposa a causa del apasionado beso, sonrió ampliamente al darse cuenta de que ella era toda suya tanto como él era de ella, y no permitiría que nadie se interpusiera en su matrimonio. Miró de reojo al cobrizo que habían presentado como Edward, esperaba que su indirecta hubiera sido comprendida, porque no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a su mujer, jamás.

Bella sonrió feliz al notar la mirada ofuscada de Alice, que al parecer, había comprendido con claridad la indirecta y la miraba lanzándole dagas con los ojos. Bella sabía lo perfecto y guapo que era su esposo, había vivido con él tantas cosas que imaginarlo lejos le partía el alma, de modo que estaba dispuesta a arrastrar a Jasper fuera de ese lugar de ser necesario con tal de no perderlo, pero confiaba en Jasper y sabía que jamás le sería infiel, por lo que, con un último beso, se separó de él.

— ¡Wow! —Exclamó el director—. Ustedes son una pareja muy apasionada, deben pasarla muy bien —meneó las cejas sugestivamente.

El sonrojo característico de Bella no se hizo esperar. Edward la miró embobado al notar esa peculiaridad que pocas mujeres a su edad aún poseían, y se sintió un poco más atraído hacia ella. Jasper por su parte cuando notó la mirada de Edward sobre su Bella –una vez más– la acercó a su cuerpo y besó su nuca con dulzura.

—La pasamos excelente, diría yo —respondió Jasper mirando directamente hacia Edward.

Bella se sonrojó aún más con la respuesta de Jasper y le fue inevitable esconder su rostro en el pecho de este, una punzada de envidia recorrió a Edward cuando miró la acción de Bella y Jasper sonrió con ternura, su Bella era tan única.

—Es bueno que la pasen tan bien, porque no podrán disfrutar de ello por un tiempo —la sequedad en el tono de Alice hizo a Jasper volver el rostro hacia ella.

Se enfadó de sobremanera al mirar su postura de superioridad y la forma en que lo escaneaba, comprendió las reacciones de su Bella, pero no le daría el placer de prestarle atención por lo que simplemente apartó la mirada con desinterés y se dedicó a acariciar el suave brazo pálido de Bella, haciéndola estremecer.

Bella sonrió ampliamente al ver la reacción de Jasper al comentario de esa bruja pelinegra que intentaba romper su matrimonio, fue en ese momento que estuvo segura que podrían lograrlo.

La tensión entre los cuatro podía sentirse en el aire.

Retándose mutuamente con la mirada, provocándose y soltando comentarios con indirectas. Fue cuando finalmente tuvieron que separarse para ser trasladados hacia sus nuevos hogares temporales, que salieron de su pelea absurda e infantil y las lágrimas con promesas balbuceadas dificultosamente hicieron acto de presencia.

El corazón de Jasper se apretó cuando se encontró con los profundos ojos chocolate de Bella llenos de tristeza y momentáneamente vaciló en su decisión, al saberse lejos de ella por tanto tiempo.

—Podemos irnos si así lo quieres, cariño. Sabes que por ti haría lo que sea, después buscaríamos una manera de conseguir el dinero —prometió Jasper mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Bella y limpiaba las lágrimas que manchaban su piel blanquecina.

Bella miró sus ojos fijamente y supo que hablaba sinceramente, ella sabía lo que su Jasper era capaz de hacer por ella, pues muchas veces lo había demostrado; así que quiso solo por una vez, ser ella la que se sacrificara por él y tragándose sus miedos junto con la extraña sensación de despedida negó su petición.

—No es necesario, Jasper, lo lograremos. Ya estamos aquí y llegaremos hasta el final —respondió con voz temblorosa.

Jasper besó su frente con veneración. Él sabía la razón por la que Bella estaba aceptando este reto y era por eso que tanto amaba a su mujer, siempre había admirado la capacidad que tenía para dejar su persona en segundo lugar con tal de complacer a las personas que amaba.

Negó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No lo haremos si no es lo que quieres realmente —murmuró sobre la suave y tersa piel de su frente.

Bella sonrió, la conocía demasiado bien.

—Lo haremos si no quieres que patee tu trasero —contestó sonriendo.

Jasper rió y decidió complacer a su terca mujer.

—Te amo, estaremos juntos de nuevo muy pronto y formaremos esa familia con la que tanto hemos soñado —prometió.

Los ojos de Bella brillaron cuando en su mente la escena se dibujó inmediatamente. Un hermoso niño con el cabello rubio dorado y ojos de un hermoso celeste como los de su padre, corría por el jardín mientras ellos se abrazaban y Jasper acariciaba su prominente vientre. Suspiró con la esperanza de algún día poder lograrlo junto con Jasper; y sabía que lo lograría.

—Pronto… te amo, Jasper —contestó con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

Alice se lanzó inmediatamente a besar los labios de Edward apasionadamente. Sabía que no estarían juntos por mucho tiempo e inevitablemente lo extrañaría, cuando sintió que Edward le correspondía con igual intensidad sus hormonas se dispararon; pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de profundizar más el beso. Edward que ya había sentido en su esposa más entusiasmo del debido, la separó suavemente para después depositar un beso casto sobre sus labios.

Alice bufó y Edward rió pensando lo mucho que extrañaría a su mujer.

—Estaremos juntos más pronto de lo que imaginas —prometió.

Alice sonrió ante la promesa de Edward.

—Mucho antes de lo que imaginas —murmuró solo para que Edward la escuchara.

Él esbozó una sonrisa traviesa en respuesta y asintió.

—Suerte —deseó mirando a Jasper y Bella que se despedían un poco más lejos.

Alice siguió su mirada y sonrió con presunción, Edward no tardó en responder a su sonrisa con una más deslumbrante, adivinando los pensamientos de su esposa.

Unos minutos más tarde, el director –que sería el que se encargaría de todo– hizo acto de presencia con una sonrisa mirando a las parejas.

—Bella, ¿podrías por favor acercarte a Edward? —preguntó con amabilidad.

Bella asintió y con una última mirada a Jasper siguió las indicaciones plantándose al lado de Edward, que sonrió al sentirla tan cerca y notar los evidentes celos de Jasper.

—Alice, acércate a Jasper, por favor —inquirió una vez más mirando a la aludida.

Tomó sus maletas y se posicionó al lado del rubio que la miró con el ceño fruncido, ya que, desde que había hecho su comentario sarcástico, ella no estaba en su lista de personas agradables.

—Muy bien, tienen que comenzar a mentalizarse que no estarán con sus parejas por tres meses y medio, los que ahora están a su lado, son las personas con las que convivirán —dijo el hombre mirándolos a los cuatro.

Asintieron con desgana a sus palabras.

—Alice y Jasper, acompañen a Demetri, por favor. Edward y Bella acompañen a Alec. Suerte, chicos —dijo con una sonrisa antes de marcharse.

"_Llegó la hora", _pensaron los cuatro al unísono.

Bella se maravilló cuando bajó de la lujosa camioneta y se percató de que sería en esa hermosa casa de campo frente a ella, en la que estaría viviendo temporalmente.

Se alzaba imponente frente a ella. La inmensa casa de campo –mansión, la llamaría ella– color beige, le daba un aire de elegancia que le gustaba, podía divisar una piscina en el patio trasero, un poco a la izquierda un establo, y a la derecha un amplio viñedo en el que le parecía que solo entrar la haría perderse.

Frente a la casa, unos pilares de cemento sostenían la terraza del segundo piso que estaba equipada con un jacuzzi y sombrillas, junto con una pequeña mesa con sillas.

Bella suspiró atontada con la casa frente a ella.

—Hermosa, ¿cierto? —preguntó Edward a su lado.

Desde que habían llegado escrutaba su rostro detenidamente, y no había pasado desapercibido para él la forma en que Bella miraba la casa embelesada. Le agradó su reacción.

Bella se sobresaltó un poco al sentirlo a su lado pero simplemente asintió dándole la razón, la casa era absolutamente hermosa, el sueño de cualquier pareja que quisiese formar una familia en un futuro cercano. Imaginó lo maravilloso que sería que esa casa les perteneciese a ella y a Jasper, sus hijos podrían disfrutar de los placeres de la naturaleza que a ambos tanto les apasionaba. La idea le sacó una sonrisa.

No tardaron demasiado en desempacar sus maletas y acomodarla en su habitación.

Bella se sintió un poco mejor al saber que su habitación era la que estaba al lado de la terraza –eso la aliviaba un poco– por lo que inmediatamente al terminar de organizar sus objetos personales, salió a ver la puesta de sol que se apreciaba perfectamente en aquel lugar tan… natural.

La fresca brisa que comenzaba a enfriarse al llegar la noche impactó contra su rostro con suavidad, podía escuchar suavemente a lo lejos el relinchar de los caballos, el suave roce de las ramas de los árboles al ser mecidos por el aire, el agua del jacuzzi a su lado que chocaba sutilmente, algo que solo ella podía escuchar al estar tan concentrada en ello.

— ¿Bella? —Se volvió extrañada porque alguien la llamase de ese modo, nadie la llamaba de esa manera además de Jasper—. Lo siento —murmuró Edward al ver el desconcierto en su mirada—, yo… si te molesta que te llame de ese modo…

—Está bien —interrumpió Bella sonriendo—. Es solo que no estoy acostumbrada.

—Quería saber si querías algo de cenar.

Bella negó con la cabeza inmediatamente, sentía el estomago revuelto al no acostumbrarse aún a la idea de que estaría lejos del que ella consideraba el amor de su vida, por tanto tiempo, y comer no entraba precisamente en su lista de prioridades en ese momento.

—Te esperaré dentro —la voz de Edward adquirió repentinamente un toque sensual que hizo tensar a Bella su cuerpo.

Se lamentó al no saber en lo que se estaba metiendo al haber aceptado venir.

La noticia de que dormiría en la misma _habitación_ y la misma _cama _que Edward en todo ese tiempo la desconcertó en demasía, más cuando intuyó que la razón por la que el director no se los había dicho antes en Nueva York era porque sabía que inmediatamente ambos –Jasper y Bella– se negarían a prestarse a semejante juego.

Bella se prometió internamente no caer en las redes de Edward, pues después del tono que había utilizado hace apenas unos minutos dudaba que le pusiera las cosas fáciles, pero ella no se dejaría llevar, lo haría por Jasper y la familia que pronto formarían, se prometió.

Y con esos últimos pensamientos, Bella se adentró a la habitación que sería testigo de todo lo que ocurriría en ese tiempo.

* * *

><p>Último capítulo beteado.<p>

Mi hermosa Jo está emocionada por el trailer del fanfic que es dedicado absolutamente a ella. ¡Gracias por toda la ayuda que me das! Dedicarte el trailer es lo menos que puedo hacer :)

Mañana que me mande Jo el nuevo capítulo, ya beteado, lo publicaré con el link por si les interesa el trailer bonitas.

¡Hasta mañana mis hermosas!

Twitter: _(Arroba) Al_ Masllentyle_

Las ama y agradece la infinita paciencia que le tienen...

Alessa*~


	4. Guerras

**[[** Escrito por _Alessa Masllentyle_

****** Beta Oficial del fanfic_ Jo Beta Ffad_

Betas FFAD: www. facebook groups/ betasffaddiction/

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Guerras<strong>

Irritación.

La palabra llegó a la mente de Jasper fugazmente mientras miraba a la pelinegra a su lado, él pensó que no habría mejor palabra para describirla. Sentándose en el extremo opuesto del amplio sillón de cuero color caramelo, en la lujosa camioneta, rogó porque no faltara demasiado para llegar.

Y no pudo evitar lanzar un ruidoso suspiró de alivio cuando unos minutos más tarde divisó la casa de campo.

Alice le lanzó una mirada ofendida. Como si no llegase a comprender la razón de su alivio. No había soltado más de unas cuantas frases sobre lo horrible que era el campo, con su olor a estiércol bañando el aire y los minúsculos mosquitos rondando por la noche. ¡Qué exagerado era ese hombre!

Sin detenerse a admirar la fachada de la majestuosa e imponente casa de campo frente a él, Jasper abandonó la camioneta bajando como un bólido con su sencilla maleta de lona en mano. Incapaz de soportar un segundo más escuchando hablar a la loca quejumbrosa que no hacía nada más que encontrar defectos en todo lo que tuviese enfrente.

Dejó caer su maleta en el pórtico sin darle importancia y, nerviosamente, tiró de su cabello, una mala manía que había adquirido de su padre cada vez que sentía que algo lo sobrepasaba.

Ahora habiéndose enterado que tendría que compartir habitación con aquella mujer y dormir juntos, la idea del concurso —que al principio le había parecido ideal— en ese momento le parecía una completa tontería. Intentó imaginarse durmiendo con aquella mujer quejumbrosa y la idea lo abrumó. Sus pensamientos volaron y la escena cambió, ahora era su mujer y el cobrizo durmiendo en una habitación juntos. Sintió su estómago revolverse y abortó aquella imagen de manera fugaz, internamente se preguntó si su Bella ya se habría enterado de aquello.

— ¡Eres un cerdo indecente!

El chillido agudo llegó a sus oídos y sintió que sus tímpanos reventarían si no callaba a aquella escandalosa mujer, no podía recordar una sola vez en la que Bella hubiera montado tal drama.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme cargar ese pesado equipaje? ¡No tienes modales! ¡Debes aprender a tratarme como la dama que soy!

Suspirando pesadamente recordó sus costumbres sureñas. Habiéndose criado en Forks desde los cinco años le era difícil recordarlas, pero haciendo amago de sus nobles valores, escapó de los gritos escabulléndose hacia la segunda planta, con los chillidos apagándose conforme avanzaba.

Exhaló el aire y mirando el atardecer se preguntó cómo sobreviviría las siguientes semanas al lado de esa histérica mujer.

Bella vaciló ligeramente al entrar a su habitación, sin saber que esperar dentro.

Ligeramente iluminada por los escasos rayos de la puesta de sol, pudo vislumbrar las maletas vacías en la entrada y la ropa pulcramente acomodada en el gran vestidor de dimensiones exageradas. La luz amarillenta natural le daba a la habitación un toque irreal. La colcha dorada parecía brillar como oro puro.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama cuidadosamente. Como si su sola presencia pudiese arruinar aquella mágica imagen.

Se sobresaltó ligeramente al escuchar la puerta de baño abrirse y llevándose una mano al corazón que había saltado en frenéticos latidos se volvió a mirar. Un ligero jadeo la delató antes de que saltara cerca de la puerta de terraza con los ojos firmemente cerrados.

Edward mostró una pequeña sonrisita arrogante al percatarse de que no le era indiferente.

— ¡Lo siento! —exclamó.

Bella inspiró lentamente.

—No pasa nada —balbuceó.

La imagen se reproducía en su mente repetidamente. Los pectorales bronceados, perfectamente trabajados de Edward y sus gruesos bíceps al descubierto; los voluminosos músculos marcándose con presunción y desfachatez. Sus abdominales de apariencia dura y firme parecían llamarla a pecar con solo mirarlos. Una pequeña toalla blanca cubriendo aquella piel lisa, casi como una burla a la admiración de tal belleza. Estaba casada y amaba a su esposo. Pero no era ciega y Edward estaba muy bien dotado además, de su rostro anguloso y atractivo; su mentón fuerte y sus ojos ardientes, penetrantes. Pequeñas gotas de agua se deslizaban por el dorado cuerpo varonil.

Suspiró pesadamente y su voz cortó aquel incómodo silencio.

—Saldré unos momentos para que puedas vestirte.

Azotando ligeramente la puerta abandonó la habitación, dejándola sumida en un sepulcral silencio.

Edward se sintió ligeramente decepcionado al recibir aquella única respuesta de su parte. Pero se tranquilizó al pensar que tendría varias semanas para conquistarla. La quería y Edward Cullen siempre obtenía lo que quería.

Una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus perfectos labios mientras pensaba en su próximo movimiento.

— ¡Aléjate de mí! —prácticamente gritó.

La pequeña pelinegra lo miró desconcertada por unos segundos.

Incrédula ante el hecho que le hubiese hablado de ese modo aquel hombre tan correcto y de tan buenos valores. Después una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en sus labios rojizos.

—Así que Mr. Corrección sabe gritar —se burló con sorna y veneno destilando de sus palabras.

Jasper cerró sus manos en puños y su penetrante mirada celeste repentinamente oscurecida y la fulminó sin piedad. Sus gruesos labios varoniles firmemente apretados, formando una fina línea. Propinándole una apariencia sensual y rebelde. Un par de rizos dorados se esparcían sobre sus ojos. Su apariencia peligrosa y educada, era un imán para cualquier mujer que lo voltease a ver.

Evitando contestar aquella descarada provocación a la ira.

Resopló.

Con paciencia tomó una profunda respiración e hizo caso omiso a aquel comentario mal intencionado.

Alice sonrió maliciosamente al ver logrado su cometido, sus labios delicados ligeramente curvados.

— ¿Evadirás mi comentario? —Suspiró dramáticamente— ¡Vaya! Me esperaba más de ti —exclamó con falso pesar.

Llevó una mano a su frente de porcelana e hizo una mueca exagerando su evidente actuación, sus ojos cerrados y su rostro distorsionado por una tristeza que no sentía.

Jasper la miró enarcando una ceja a su exagerada puesta en escena.

—Podría decir lo mismo. No imaginé que serías tan insoportable. En estos momentos, me pregunto cómo es posible que estés casada.

Alice lamió sus labios provocativamente —dejando de lado su papel— al identificar el momento perfecto en que los instintos de su indiferente sureño eran más sensibles a la inercia inevitable y miró el brillante esmalte rosa que cubría sus uñas.

—El odio es un sentimiento ardiente —murmuró.

Levantó la mirada hacia Jasper, sus largas pestañas oscuras enmarcando la hechizante intensidad de su mirada y sonrió melosamente.

Él extendió una sonrisa brillante y atractiva en respuesta. Se acercó a Alice con movimientos fieros, bruscos pero llamativos, al detenerse frente a ella se inclinó y susurró tentativamente en su oído.

— ¿Y quién mencionó el odio? —Su burla se filtraba en su voz— No tendrás el placer de provocar un sentimiento tan importante en mí. Game over. Piensa mejor tu próxima jugada.

Lanzándole una última mirada al paralizado cuerpo de la menuda mujer abandonó la habitación satisfecho consigo mismo y sus arraigados valores que le impidieron llevar aquella discusión a otro nivel.

"_Lo lograremos, Bella"_

Sonrió con alegría.

La guapa morena se inclinó sobre el borde del balcón para apreciar el paisaje bañado de plata. Deslizó sus pálidas manos sobre sus brazos desnudos buscando el calor que proporciona la fricción, cuando una fresca brisa golpeó su cuerpo.

Maldijo internamente su ligero pijama.

Tiritó.

Finalmente con una última mirada al bosque plateado, decidió volver a su habitación.

Sin la habitual resonancia urbana, los constantes gritos de sus diversos vecinos o los molestos ladridos de la mascota de la malhumorada mujer de la habitación del frente, el silencio rural le parecía casi escalofriante y vacío.

Solo acompañada con el rítmico golpeteo de sus pasos y el silbido del viento, se sintió más sola que nunca.

En la habitación oscura y nebulosa pudo divisar la silueta masculina de Edward que, expectante esperaba que se uniese a él en la, repentinamente, inmensa cama.

Dudó.

Edward carraspeó.

Sentía la garganta seca ante la imagen que Bella proporcionaba. De espalda a la luz lunar casi parecía poseer un desconcertante halo de luz platina. Sus pequeños y apretados shorts y su blusa ligera hicieron crecer inevitablemente su entrepierna. Repentinamente sintió sus jeans demasiado ajustados.

Jamás había deseado de tal modo a alguien.

Internamente se tranquilizó, convenciéndose de que terminando aquel mortificante concurso su apetito sexual hacía la común morena se detendría.

Bella parpadeó.

El brusco carraspeo la despertó de su temporal letargo y por inercia, sus pies comenzaron a moverse hacia su inminente destino. Se detuvo al borde de la cama. Su mano presionó suavemente el material sedoso. Aún indecisa levantó la mirada y sus ojos se enfocaron en Edward, escondiendo una serie de angustias ante el solo hecho de dormir a su lado.

Mordiendo su labio inferior nerviosamente tomó las mantas entre sus manos temblorosas y se cubrió completamente con ellas. Edward sonrió, ignorando el evidente malestar de su compañera de cama, se dejó caer sobre el blando colchón y siguiendo su ejemplo se cubrió con ellas hasta la cintura.

El calor del cuerpo de Bella a su lado lo tentaba.

Sintió sus manos picar por tocar su suave piel lechosa, sus dedos ansiosos por sentir las curvas sutiles de su cuerpo, desesperado por poder disfrutar de su sabor agridulce. Tomaría entre sus manos aquellos montículos tentadores y se hundiría en el cálido cuerpo de la morena, saciando su hambre de ella y apagando el incontrolable deseo que injustificadamente le provocaba.

El deseo recorrió su cuerpo y un estremecimiento subió por su espina dorsal ante sus promiscuas fantasías.

Su mano entró en contacto con el muslo liso de la castaña. Había llegado la hora de tomar la iniciativa y poner en marcha su jugada.

No lo pensó demasiado cuando siguiendo sus más bajos instintos deslizó su palma hasta la cara interna de sus muslos. Cálido. Podía sentir la calidez emanar de su centro, ese botón de placer que se escondía entre sus piernas, rogando por ser tocado. Su piel de satín no ayudaba en su autocontrol. Impulsivamente sus manos subieron un poco más…

El repentino manotazo lo tomó desprevenido.

Parpadeó desconcertado.

Bella salió de la cama de un salto. Sus facciones eran duras, frías y sus manos se cerraban en puños firmes, marcando la blanca piel de sus nudillos. Dispuesta a utilizar los básicos movimientos de auto defensa que Jasper la había obligado a aprender.

Edward salió de la cama y la castaña inmediatamente tomó entre sus manos la hermosa lámpara violeta de cristal cortado con extravagantes figuras talladas, extendiéndola frente a ella como un arma de protección personal.

—No te atrevas a acercarte —advirtió.

Retrocedió un paso y apretó su agarre en la lámpara.

Edward levantó ambos brazos con las palmas abiertas en señal de sumisión. Ella suspiró y lo miró con fuego ardiendo en sus grandes ojos chocolate.

— ¿Qué pensabas al hacer eso? Estoy casada, y tu también. Creí que habías comprendido las reglas de este concurso —reclamó.

Edward suspiró.

Reconoció su error al haber actuado tan rápido, debió haber esperado al menos un par de semanas. Pero su descontrolado apetito sexual le había proporcionado un momento de estupidez. Ahora debía encontrar una manera de arreglar su repentino arranque de descontrol.

—Yo… lo siento, Bella. No sé que me pasó. Prometo que mantendré mi distancia.

La mirada que le dio en respuesta confirmó que aquello sería más difícil que un par de palabras arrepentidas. Ella lo miraba con desconfianza a pesar de la falsa sinceridad en su voz al disculparse.

Bella bufó ligeramente y enarcó las cejas con incredulidad.

—No dormiré contigo después de esto —sentenció.

Edward frunció el ceño y contuvo el gruñido que luchaba por escapar de su pecho.

Eso sabotearía todos sus planes. Era la primera noche y su desliz había sido garrafal, probablemente muchas de sus distintas maquinaciones deberían ser modificadas después de eso. Mostró una sonrisa arrepentida, y escondiendo sus pensamientos insanos, caminó hasta el mullido sillón de terciopelo moderno color naranja brillante, bufando y refunfuñando mentalmente al ver todos sus planes destrozados.

Tendría que empezar de cero.

Siseó.

Su mente rápidamente maquinando nuevas maneras de acercarse a ella y lograr su promiscuo cometido. Había comenzado. La deseaba y no se detendría a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, tendría tiempo para meditarlo después de disfrutar del cuerpo de su tentación personal.

* * *

><p>¡Aquí está el tercer capítulo! Si, es la segunda vez que lo publico... es que olvidé dejarles el link del trailer. El trailer del fic es absolutamente dedicado a mi hermosa Jo, sigue disfrutándolo linda, ¡me alegra que te haya gustado!<p>

fantasmesdecristal. blogspot. mx/

Ya saben mis pequeñas.. sin espacios.

¡No me extorsionen! Ya leí algunos de los reviews y en verdad sé que les debo una GRAN disculpa, lo lamento en verdad, pero intentaré centrarme más en mis actualizaciones, por si les interesa... lo más probable es que "¿Súper humanos?" tenga una nueva actualización pronto. Y también les dejaré el link del trailer de ese fanfic, en cuanto lo actualice.

¡Respondo reviews en el próximo capítulo! Así que.. digan ahora o callen para siempre.

Twitter: _(Arroba) Al_ Masllentyle_

__Las ama, agradece el gran apoyo que le dan y su infinita paciencia...

Alessa*~


End file.
